Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Issue 3)
Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Issue 3) contains the comic book story The Power of Heart. It was written by Barry Dutter and Jim Salicrup. Eco-villains * Argos Bleak * Looten Plunder * Verminous Skumm (He appears briefly, but has no role in the story) Plot Synopsis Argos Bleak takes over a missile base on the order of Looten Plunder. His plan is to launch a missile filled with toxic waste towards Washington DC. He manages to force Captain Planet into surrender and to return to the rings and he holds the Planeteers at gunpoint. Ma-Ti is still free and doubting his use due to his powers being deemed weaker than his teammates. After some words from Gaia, he uses his powers to lead some animals in a charge and freeing the other Planeteers. Captain Planet is summoned again to stop Argos' henchmen and then returns, allowing for Ma-Ti to use his ring to knock out Argos. Story Summary Argos Bleak and his henchmen take over the McArthur Missile Base with the intent to launch a toxic filled missile (which is suppose to be deposited into space) towards Washington DC. Under Looten Plunder's order, he broadcasts his intents and states he will back down if paid 1 million dollars. On Hope Island, The Planeteers use their rings to pass around a ball, only for it to fall to the ground when it goes to Ma-Ti. Wheeler makes fun of him proclaiming that his power is weak and useless. Ma-Ti agrees and wonders if the team would function better without him. Gaia then summons The Planeteers to the Crystal Chamber to inform them of Argos' plan. As they depart, Ma-Ti is still thinking about his value to the team despite some earlier reassurance from Gi. The Planeteers arrive to the base, with Wheeler and Gi using their rings on a puddle to create a fog to hide them as they go inside. Wheeler uses his ring to disarm some of Argos' henchmen. Ma-Ti then uses his ring to calm them down to the point where they are unconscious. The Planeteets arrive into the control room and summon Captain Planet as Bleak launched the missile. It turns out to be a trap as Argos' henchmen arrive to trap the now defenseless Planeteers. Captain Planet upon arriving back to the base and finding his friends trapped agrees to listen to Bleak. At the same time, the men that Ma-Ti rendered unconscious are awake and chase him, though Argos tells them not to bother as he is the weakest Planeteer. Argos then states that he will launch another missile towards Moscow and orders Captain Planet to fly the Geo Cruiser to the exhaust of the missile, then to go back insider the rings. Afterwards, he orders the four Planeteers into the Cruiser. Ma-Ti who is still nearby and hiding still considers himself useless until Gaia goes into further detail on his power, stating it to be primal in power and boundless in possibilities. Ma-Ti considers charging in with an army of nearby animals, but first uses his ring to ask if they are okay in doing so, which they are. After the animals distract Bleak and his henchmen, The Planeteers summon Captain Planet to trap the henchmen, and then recall him. Ma-Ti then confronts Argos by using his ring to force him into look into his own black heart, and knocks him unconscious. Ma-Ti, exhausted also passes out. During which Verminous Skumm shows up to place a device in his ear and leaves. The Planeteers arrive to find Ma-Ti and congratulate him and acknowledging that heart can be strong, while Ma-Ti thanks his animal friends. Planeteer Alerts Captain Planet: There are plenty of things you can do around the house to help save the Earth! Captain Planet: Tell you parents not to buy disposable razors! Linka: Don't waste paper! Always use both sides, especially with scrap paper! Captain Planet: Wash out plastic and paper cups to use again! Captain Planet: Always recycle newspapers, aluminum cans and glassware! Wheeler: Hey Cap--Does that mean when I have a paper to write for school, I can recycle my old book reports? Captain Planet: No, Wheeler! Your grades were low enough the first time around! Significant Moments and Facts Category:Comic